Episode 1299 (27th June 1973)
Plot Ray is hungover after celebrating his pools win on his own. He tells Len, Rita and Jerry that none of the other syndicate paid in their stakes. Maggie tells Bet what Ray told her but Bet doesn't take the comment seriously. Glyn takes Betty to task for disparaging the fruit machine and threatens to replace her. Bet tells her to be careful as Glyn told her Annie might not be returning. Rita tells the Howards about Ray's comments. Elsie panics when she hears that Stan was responsible for handing the money over. Hilda continues to dream as Stan continues to worry. Alan calls on him and Stan lies, assuring him that the stake money was paid over. Hilda remembers her tea leaf prediction. Jerry and Mavis make a date for the pictures. Rita thinks Ray's threats are serious. Glyn hires a pop group to play in the select. Ken and Albert aren't pleased. Ray turns up in the Rovers and tells Bet and Alan they're getting nothing. Things get heated between Ray and Alan but Ray stands his ground and tells him to take it up with Stan. Jerry is annoyed by Ray's suggestive talk to Mavis and demands Len has a word with him. Albert makes a formal complaint to Len about the group in the pub. Stan continues to lie to Alan and Bet. Hilda thinks it's a ruse of Ray's to coin all the money. Rita asks Jerry to speak to Mavis as she continues to hide all the copies of Playboy from the customers. Len isn't pleased at the loud music or the hippy youths who turn up to hear it. He leans on Glyn to quieten things down or the licence might not be renewed. Elsie and Hilda want to go to solicitors to get their money. Stan confesses and tells Hilda he spent Alan and Bet's money and didn't hand it over. She tears up and tells him she's ashamed of him. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe Guest cast *Glyn Thomas - Alan David *Pop Group - Sticky George Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, Select and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *The Kabin Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Peter Adamson in the role of Len Fairclough. He was the third actor in the programme to achieve this milestone after Doris Speed in Episode 1257 (31st January 1973) and Patricia Phoenix in Episode 1275 (4th April 1973). *The closing titles are run over a shot of the pools coupon on the Ogdens' table and, in an unusual move for the series, are black instead of the usual white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Someone in the pools syndicate is lying - but who? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,400,000 homes (6th place). Notable dialogue Rita Littlewood: "Jerry'll tell a lie to save somebody else's feelings. Ray'll tell one to get what he wants. Often enough it can be the same lie. Then again, there are days when what Ray says Ray means - as I think people round here are gonna find out." Category:1973 episodes